Yuuri and Wolfram Slipping
by Emili Rei
Summary: Yuuri finds himself attracted to wolf but pushes him away. Wolf isn't able to take the rejection anymore but now yuuri realizes he needs him. Will Yuuri be able to except his feeling before wolf ends up in a whirlwind of crazy and tragic events! PLZ R&R
1. Ch1 love is for fools

Yuuri and Wolfram fan-fiction

chapter one: Only Fools fall in Love

His blonde hair was messy around his thin; pale face, and on the silk pillows. The shape of his thin; feminine body shun through the thin covers over him, which were lit from the dim moon light coming from the open window next to the bed. Yuuri found himself staring at the blonde for a moment, than mentally punching himself and not looking at wolfram again as he hesitantly got in his side of the bed.

Yuuri faced the open window, and stared out into the night sky. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his mind of the sleeping blonde next to him. He decided then to turn over and get a quick look at him to get it out of his system.

God he looked like a girl… a really sexy, pretty girl. but he WASN'T a girl he was a BOY. Yuuri reminded himself; and turned away again. Or at least he tried, but he found himself unable. He stared at the boy beside him for what must have been hours; then without even realizing it he lightly touched the boy's face.

Soft. His skin was soft.

Before Yuuri could mentally kick himself for thinking things like that about another boy he noticed the blonde's green eyes staring back into his. His eyes were tired, barley awake; but as he looked into Yuuri's black eyes so close to his own they seemed to light up. Before Yuuri knew what was happing the blonde's lips were on his. Yuuri's eyes widened, but he couldn't pull away. Wolfram wrapped one arm around Yuuri's waist and the other around his head as he tangled his fingers in his dark hair. Thoughts began to run through Yuuri's head; thoughts as a straight boy he didn't like. He pushed Wolfram off him, so hard Wolfram fell back onto the bed bed so hard it hurt even through the pillow underneath him.

Yuuri would have said sorry; but found himself unable to speak.

Wolfram brushed it off, and sat back up. He slowly drew closer to Yuuri, and he was frozen to the blonde's closeness; he couldn't breath. Yuuri gulped. Wolfram looked at him, as he slowly came closer. He wrapped his legs to either side of the dark haired boy, and he gulped as the blonde closed the small inch gap between them. Wolfram pushed Yuuri slightly, and he fell back onto the bed; wolfram onto of him. Wolfram repositioned himself, then leaned down to kiss Yuuri. Yuuri looked hesitantly over the blonde. His night gown was pushed up his thin pale thighs, and almost all of his legs showed; almost glowing from the moon light. Yuuri gulped. Looks like a girl…. NO HES A BOY! Yuuri came back to his senses and pushed Wolfram off him again.

This time the blonde was flung back onto one of the wooden bed posts. He stayed were he was then. There was a long silence when finally the blonde spoke, softly, "Yuuri… I am your fiancé, I should be able to please you."

"You can't." Yuuri managed to say, looking away from the boy. "We're both boys, its to weird."

Wolfram gridded his teeth, and hid his face with his blonde bangs. "Gender doesn't matter here…. it doesn't matter to me. I'll be a girl for you; if you want." He said quietly; barley audible. But Yuuri heard him still. His eyes widened and he looked back at the blonde again. He could;t see his face; still hidden by his soft blonde bangs.

"What-" Yuuri started to question.

Wolfram bit his lip, "I said I'd be a girl for you. I don't care if you think of me as a boy or girl. It doesn't…. matter." He managed to say, his voice threatening to chock with every dry word.

"It does matter Wolf, you're a BOY how can you say that!" Yuuri shouted. How could wolfram say he would be a girl! How could he say he didn't care about his gender! He should care! He knew he was in a different world; but he also knew that even for this new world that must not be normal.

Boy. Boy. Boy. You're a boy. Boy. the word rang in Wolfram's ears and spun around and around in his head, echoing. He quickly turned away from Yuuri so he couldn't see him. His heart was syncing lower and lower in his chest. He grabbed a near by pillow and squeezed it tightly to his chest to try and ease the pain. But it didn't help. Silent tears began to fall down his cheeks, and he hugged the pillow tighter.

Yuuri tried to see the other boy's face as he turned around; but failed. But his heart sank when he heard a small whimper escape the blonde's mouth. He reached out to touch him, but the blonde pulled back 's eyes widened as the blonde looked back at him, his green eyes filled with tears, "Don't touch me!" Wolfram shouted, looking away from him again.

"Wolf…"

Wolfram clutched the pillow again, and cut Yuuri off, "Don't touch me; we're both boys remember. I'm disgusting." He said dryly, refusing to look at Yuuri, and clutching the pillow for dear life.

"I never said-!" Yuuri started to argue.

Wolfram cut him off again, "You didn't have to!" There was a long silence, and the blonde's words hung in the air. Then the blonde stood, setting the pillow back down on the bed as he began to walk to the door. Before opening the door he added softly, "I… I'm sorry. For everything." and with that; Yuuri was left alone in the dimly moon lit room, his heart sunk down to his ankles as the blonde left with his own heart breaking.


	2. Ch2 You'll show them all

Yuuri and Wolfram fan-fiction

chapter 2: The way we get by

Disclaimer: To my dismay, I do not own kyo kara moah, or it's amazing characters. IF I DID U WOULD KNOW BECAUSE WOLFY AND YUURI WOULD ALREADY BE MARRIED AFTER EPISODE 5! enough said~

_trying so hard, for nothing in return,_

_I can feel my heart breaking, starting to burn. _

_Slowly over time I felt myself slipping, _

_Awkwardly falling, stumbling and tripping. _

_It's not over between us, because we never were_

_Evereything I thought I knew is starting to blur. _

_I realize now there is nothing I can do, _

_This is the end; but I still love you. _

The ink from his pen blotched on the parts of the words he pressed to hard. He heard poetry was suppose to help you get past our problems; but now he just felt like an emo kid! He crumpled the paper and tossed it across his room. It landed in the corner by his bed, and he banged his head on his desk a few times before just resting it on the table. He turned his head to look over at the paper crumpled on the floor. He just stared at it, no real expression on his face.

_ Why did he have to be so useless. Since he was born he had made sure to excel at everything he did. He made sure no one was ever disappointed in him; or thought little of him. He always proved himself. But now he found himself unable. He could;t prove himself. He couldn't excel at all. He'd never felt so worthless. Never felt like such a failure. _

_***-Flash Back-***_

** "how pitiful! You think you can fight us! You are weak! Look at your face, and your clothes, are you even sure you're a boy! I heard three boys asked you out last week! What a freak! Girly-boy!" They all taunted, drawing closer to the 10 year old Wolfram. As he backed away from the towering figures he was pushed into the darkness of a small corner; and their grins seemed to glow like haunting spirits before him. **

** He gulped, and put up his fists, trying to hide the fact they were shaking. They laughed, and one of them took his fists in his own hands and pinned Wolfram up again the wall. Wolfram closed his eyes as the other boys came forward and began to beat him. He bit his lip; refusing to et them know how much pain he was in as they kicked and punched him; their taunting words spinning around in his head as violently their fists. **

** After a while the boys released him, and he fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth onto the ground and every inch of his pale delicate skin beginning to bruise under his torn clothes. They scoffed at him as they left. **

** Back at the castle he tried to sneak into his room without being seen; but he was soon caught by Gwendle. Gwendle commanded him to stop, and he obeyed. Gwendle looked over his little brother with suspicious; protective eyes. "What happened." He stated, his voice strong. **

** "I fell." Wolfram said dryly, looking at the floor. **

** "Don't expect me to believe that! Who did this to you, I swear I'll-" Gwendle started to almost shout through the halls but Wolfram cut him off. **

** "No! I'm going to get strong and beat them myself! I'll prove myself, you'll see! You'll all see!" He yelled, and vanished down the hall before his brother could say anymore. **

***-end flashback-***

_ I'll prove myself; you'll see. You'll all see!_

The memory lingered in his mind, and his past words danced softly on his lips. He gridded his teeth, and punched the table, making a loud echoing bang in the large almost empty room. He buried his face in his arms on the desk, and scolded himself for crying. _I guess I'm the wimp…_

Then he saw her. She caught his eye when he looked up and happened to glance out his window. She was beautiful; her hair was long and wavy, and the color of white blonde seemed to glow in the night like the moon itself. Her eyes glowed an even brighter green than his own, and her skin even paler. But her perfect skin was covered with bruises and cuts; and flashed of him being beat shot before his eyes and he became enraged as he watched some guards push the poor looking girl down. He ran down to them from his room, and pulled the guards away; demanding them to stop. The guards were shocked, "But Lord Beleifeild she's just a lowly servant girl-!"

"I don't care if she's a polka doted unicorn, I command you to stop your foolishness before I have you punished!" He yelled back at them, fire in his eyes. The flame almost seemed to burn the Guards, and they became frightful of the small boy in front of them. They left then; but not without shooting a dirty look at the girl cowering on the ground first.

The girl looked up at the blonde boy towering over her, and it began to rain, and her tears seemed to blend in with the falling droplets. The blonde held out his hand to her, and she took it as he helped her up. The blonde looked in the other blonde's eyes, and almost in a whisper said, "Don't let them tell you what you're worth. You can prove yourself." The girl's eyes seemed to light up as she stared at the boy, and new found hope seemed gleam in both their faces. And with a hidden edge of irony Wolfram added, "You'll show them… you'll show them all."

**Okay a few things to say; one you'll notice the name of the chapters at the top and the name of the chapters in the selection are sometimes different just ignore that and think of the chapter as which ever u like best when that happenes~**

**Also, this new girl is modeled after myself, but even though there will be some god times shared with my anime self and Wolfy, trust me this is still mainly a WOLF-YUURI fan-fiction~ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**extra: **

**Wolfram: "Wait, but I LIKE BOYS!" **

**Author (me): "Well I am the writer and I say YOU ARE BI SEXUAL!" **

**Wolfram: "WHAT! this is MESSED UP! You are crazy, where the hell did "polka dotted unicorn" COME FROM!" **

**Author (me): "IT CAME OUT YOURE ***" **

**Wolfram: "…"**


	3. Ch 3 not a failure

Yuuri and Wolfram Fan-Fiction

Chapter three: Not a Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing characters; only my writing, my anime character self "Emiri", the weird accent maid and this story line~

It has been four days. Four days since he had found his new muse. His new will to live without Yuuri. The servant girl; Emiri. He had started training her to become strong, and fight back; like he had long ago. The past four days they had met in the west foyer for practice, but she was an hour late. He taped his foot anxiously, he was a very impatient person; she should know by now-

Before he could finish his ranting thought; his eye caught something. Someone. Yuuri. He was just outside the foyer. Wolfram ran to the nearest wall and slid behind it, watching Yuuri from behind it's shielding. He was with their adopted daughter. He was smiling, tossing her around in the air; the sight was truly blissful. The image of perfection in an average family life. Wolfram's heart sank as he remembered he had been ripped from that image. But then he wondered, _Was I ever really in it all all…_

It was night time; and Wolfram still hadn't seen Emiri at all. He wondered about her. But in the back of his mind all he could think about was Yuuri, and how happy he was without him. How much better off he seemed somehow. Suddenly he felt himself crashing onto the floor. He looked to see he had run into a maid; who was also now on the floor. He quickly stood and to the maid's surprise he helped her up. She blushed and thanked him. "Hey…" He started to say, with a slightly distant look, "Do you know a servant girl named Emiri-" He started to ask but before he could finish the maid answered excitedly, in a strange accent;

"I sure do know her, I do! Sweetest little thing I ever did meet, she is!" She almost yelled through the empty narrow halls.

Wolfram raised an eye brow, "Right, well do you know where she is-"

"Oh," The maid replied, sympathy in her golden eyes, "Sure do. She's with them darn nasty guard pigs, she is. Getting beat into far into last week I should think, I should."

"I think you mean into next week-" He started to correct, but then ignored it and added, "Wait, guards! Maid, do you know where there are-"

"I sure do, I do!" The maid answered again before Wolfram could finish. "Down the next hall, first door on the left is where they are, Biggest darkest room in the castle it is!"

"Thank you!" Wolfram said to her, cutting her off this time; and quickly hugging her before darting down to the next hall; leaving her pushing him her glasses, her cheeks red, and whipping her nose bleed with a smile on her lips. "He is sexy, he is!"

Wolfram flung open the door to the large, dark room. His eyes widened as he saw Emiri's tear stained face under the towering guards shadows in the corner. One held her down on the floor, and the other had his hands on her shirt, as he was starting to life it over her head. She had a gag in her mouth, and her bruised legs were forcefully wrapped around one of the guards.

When the guards saw Wolfram they practically jumped off the girl. Wolfram walked slowly over to the girl, not looking at the guards as he passed them. He took out the gag, and she gasped for air. There was a long silence, and anticipation hung in the air. The Wolfram stood, and walked over to the Guards. Finally he looked into their eyes, and it was like he was already beating them by just looking into their eyes. As Wolfram drew closer, glowing from the flames that began to illuminate around him, the guards screamed.

Wolfram walked back over to Emiri, leaving the guards behind him; burned to death on the ground. She didn't look at wolfram, though his face was clam now; sympathetic. But she could;t take her wide eyes from the dead guards, as she shook violently in the corner. "Are you… afraid of me now…" Wolfram started to ask.

But before he could finished Emiri flung herself on him, wrapping her arms around him and clutching his short tightly as she sobbed. "I tried! I tried to fight back but I couldn't, I failed! I'm a failure!" She cried.

"No." He whispered, wrapping his own arms around her, and pulling her close. "You'e not a failure, you just have to try harder next time…" He started to say, images of Yuuri flashing past in his mind. Tears began to well up in his own eyes as he remembered the times he'd tried to hard, but still failed. And as he repeated, "You're not a failure…" he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

** Hey guys. So yeah, this is chapter three. Sorry my chapters are so short, but I plan on having a lot of chapters so it's okay~ XDD **

**extra: **

**accent maid: "I'D MARRY WOLFY I WOULD!" **

**Wolf: "I have a FIENCE!" **

**Author (me): "I am pretty sure I broke you guys up in the first chapter…" **

**accent maid: "That means Wolf is single he is!" **

**Author (me): "NO! I'm emiri and i am currently his "muse" remember! His "new reason for living without yuuri"!" **

**accent maid: "That don't mean nothing it don't! Wolfy will be mine he will! He's to sexy for you he is!" **

**Wolf: "I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE!" **

**accent maid: "He is sexier than a pink dolphin on a windy say he is!" **

**Wolf and author (me): "WHAT!" **


	4. Ch4 pain pain go away

Yuuri and Wolfram fan-fiction

Chapter four: Pain Pain go away

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own kyo kara moau to my own dismay. The only things I own are my anime self "Emiri" and the story line. PLS R&R

_Pain pain go away, I'm tired of your selfish games._

_Pain Pain go away, I've run out of cards to play._

_Pain pain go away, don't come back with blood today._

He could hear her distant cries as they hit him. The guards faces flashed between theta they really looked like; and the faces of the boys that had beat him up in his past. They punched him again and again, and kicked him, and even scratched him. But his emotion was still a blank, as he mind became fussy and blurred. In a blur he could see two of them holding back Emiri as she screamed and tried to run to were the blonde was being beat. But she wasn't strong enough.

The rain seemed to pour down slower and slower with every passing moment, as if time was getting ready to sop. One of the guards punched him so hard the bond fell to his knees. He flipped his soaked blonde hair out of his bruising eyes and they continued to punch him, holding his arms above his head. Fuzzily, as if watching a static television channel he heard the guard talk to Emiri, but still punching the blonde. "Do you love this ass hole!" He yelled, hitting Wolfram again. Emiri only cried loading, pleading for him to stop, which angered the guard. "DO YOU LOVE HIM!" He shouted, punching Wolfram harder.

"YES! yes I love him!" She screamed, tears poring from her eyes like the rain poured format he night sky.

"Those guards your boyfriend killed had people that loved them too! But you didn't care about that did you!" He screamed, "You selfish brats!" He added punching Wolfram square in the jar so his head flung to the side and he spit out blood.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Emiri cried.

Her eyes widened as she laid eyes on the silver blade.

One of the guards had pulled out a dagger.

Time stopped; along with Emiri's heart.

The rain slowly came to a stop.

And the dagger slowly came to Wolfram's chest.

"NO!" Emiri screamed as they guards released them, and the blonde fell to the wet ground, his blood spilling on the cement. The guards ran away, and Emiri ran to the dying Boy. She sobbed, as she took him in her arms. With all her strength, she pulled him up, and began to run as fats as she could with his weight around her to the castle.

She flung open the castle doors, and everyone in the castle began to run to her as she screamed, the dying boy in her arms, "PLEASE HELP! HELP, HE'S DYING! PLEASE!"

Gwendle, Gunter, Wolfram's mom, and everyone from the castle began to crowd around her as she cried out, her voice cracking in her that and her whole body shaking. Then a few nurses came rushing into the crowd, and took the blonde from her arms into their own, and as they ran to the first aid room everyone quickly followed behind them. And just as everyone began to rush down the hall, they ran past Yuuri. His eyes widened as he saw a flash of blonde hair stained with blood. He looked at them all as they passed with wide eyes, paralyzed were he stood. He began to shake where he stood in the hall, unable to believe what he saw was real. All he could see now was the limp blonde, dying; blood staining his hunting beauty.

**I usually do a little funny extra here for comic relief since this story is for the most part depressing, but i thought this chapter was TO sad and intense for that~ but DONT WORRY COMEDY LOVERS there WILL BE MORE~! :D **


	5. Ch 5 I told you so

Yuuri and Wolfram fan-fiction

chapter five: I told you so

Disclaimer: I don not own kyo kara maou; the only things i own are the accent maid, emiri, and the story line~

_ "No! Wait, we didn't mean it, we were just joking around! We're friend right!" The boy screamed, looking over at his two other friends beaten and passed out on the floor. Now the flaming blonde boy was coming toward him, blocking him into a corner as he begged. The Blonde just smirked, and raised a flaming fist in the air. _

_ "No so funny now is it!" He yelled, then proceeded to punch the boy, flames bursting from his pounding fists. The boy screamed as the punches bruised and burned him; his face becoming slightly disfigured as it burned his flesh. The Blonde just laughed in victory. "I told you I'd show you! I said I'd show you all, and here I am!" He laughed, punching him again and again even after the other boy had passed out on the floor. The blonde didn't even notice he was out, he just jet punching and laughing. _

_ Finally he was done. He stood in the center of the other boys, bleeding, bruising, and burning. His face blank as he stared at them. "I told you I would. I can overcome anything. I told you so." _

Wolfram's eyes fluttered open, and he wiped away the cold sweat that had accumulated from his dream from the past. He sighed, looking up at the white ceiling for what seemed like hours. Then he looked to the side of him, and his eyes widened when he saw the blonde girl sleeping at his bedside. His face softened, "Emiri…" He whispered. As if hearing her name; she started to wake. His eyes widened, and he gave her an awkward smile when she opened her eyes. "Morning."

"Wolfram! You're finally awake!" She yelled, her eyes lighting up and coming to life instantly. She jumped up on his bed and wrapped her arms around him with a smile of relief, letting tears slip down her face. "I was so worried! I thought you might not wake up ever again!" She cried, burying her face in his chest, and clutching him tightly. He sighed, and put his arms around her comfortingly.

Just then, the door opened and a nurse walked in. The nurse giggled, and Wolfram blushed and pushed Emiri off him. "Cute girlfriend you've got there." The nurse said with a smile.

Wolfram's face turned even redder, "She's n-not my g-girlfriend!" He denied, and the nurse giggled.

"All your friends are very nice. You're mother, and brothers. And King Yuuri came by to see you for a long time."

"Yuuri did!" Wolfram's heart skipped a beat when he heard the name. But remembering suddenly what had happened between then his heart sank, and he

looked down at his lap, gulping down tears.

"Yes, and a strange maid with an accent to…"

Wolfram made an almost disgusted face as he thought of the strange maid, but then soon forgot about it; brushing it off quickly. "But this little lady hasn't left your side since she brought you in." The nurse added with a smile.

Wolfram looked over at Emiri and she blushed, then gave him a small; shy smile. The nurse left them alone then, excusing herself with another giggle.

Keeping a smile on her face, tears began to fall down Emiri's face again. Her voice was shaky as she spoke to him, "I… Im so sorry Wolf! It's all my fault, It's because I'm weak, you had to protect me from those guards! and then those other guards came at you for revenge! I'm so-" She couldn't manage to choke out the last word of her sentence as she cried.

Wolfram put an arm around her, "It's not your fault!" He almost yelled, pulling her closer. "It's not." He repeated, looking into her eyes to make sure she understood. Then his eyes widened and before he knew what was happening Emiri's lips were on his. He backed up slightly in shock, but when he really felt the warmth of her soft lips on his he leaned forward into the kiss; without realizing it.

Emiri pulled away, and looked at Wolfram for the longest time. Then looked away from him and ran out the door before he could say anything; leaving him alone; in shock in his hospital bed.

Outside Wolfram's door, after closing it Emiri stopped. She looked over at the dark hatred boy and smirked, "You should have taken him while you had the chance Yuuri…" She started to say, deviousness edged in her voice. She paused and touched her lips, then grinned, "I've got that Blondie whipped now." And with that she walked off down the hall, leaving Yuuri standing by the door, eyes wide.

And down the hall, watching from behind the corner the maid gasped, "This is mischievous, yes it is!"

**PLEASE R&R ps wow im doing a lot of chapters today… XD**

**extra time!:**

**Wolf: "WOW emiri's got a bad side to her!" **

**Author (me): "It adds depth to my character!" **

**accent maid: "No, it just shows you're crazy, yes it does!" **

**Yuuri: "When do I get wolfram back!" **

**Author (me): "WHO SAID YOU WERE GETTING HIM BACK YUURI!" **

**Yuuri: D: **

**accent maid: "that's right, he's meant to be with him, he is!" **

**author (me): "NOT A CHANCE IN HELL! i would never let that happen in my story!"**

**Wolf: "I AM RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" **


	6. Ch 6 all is fair in love and war

Yuuri and Wolfram fan-fiction

chapter six: All is fair in love and war

disclaimer: IF I OWNED THIS I WOULDN;T BE WRITING A FANFIC! I only own "Emiri" the accent maid and the story line. AND THE POEMS!

_All is fair in love and war, _

_but sometimes love leaves you wanting more. _

_I will love you, because you hold me close, _

_I'll hold you to, but no one knows,_

_I can't get another off my mind, _

_I just can't leave my past love behind. _

_I kiss you, and love you, but wish you were him, _

_I think my sanity is starting to run thin. _

_Love you now, love you forever, _

_because me and my old love can never be together. _

_ Pathetic. He was pathetic. How could he let Yuuri slip away. Maybe if he had just held out a little longer… no. It wouldn't have mattered. Yuuri was disgusted by him. He thought he was gross because he wanted to have a relationship with another boy. Maybe was was digesting… maybe it was really strange for boy to like boys. He was a freak. He'd been told that before; when he thought about it. Even if he wasn't a freak, and it was normal, it was freaky and abnormal to YUURI. HE was freaky and abnormal to Yuuri. and-_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his hospital room door opening. He looked over to see Emiri standing in the door way. She slowly made her way over to him, "Are you okay, you look upset…" She started to say. He didn't say anything, he just looked at his lap, not looking her in the eyes. She sighed, and sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know Wolfram…. It's okay to hurt. It's okay to feel helpless, everyone does. You are very mature for your age, and I understand why you've become so independent, but…." She paused, and he looked up into her eyes, they were warm, and welcoming. Like home. "Like me, You are still a child."

Suddenly he felt weak; naked. Like a child. He felt himself shaking, as thoughts rushed through his mind. His past, his present; and what scared him the most; his future. Tears began to stream down his face and he suddenly fund himself clinging to Emiri. She wrapped her arm around him in correspondence, brushing his soft blonde hair with her fingers gently. Tears lingering in his eyes he whispered in her arms, "I want him back Emiri. I can't take this."

Emiri pulled him away so she could look into his eyes as she said, "He doesn't love you Wolfy. He's your best friend, but he doesn't LOVE you. I love you." She said, looking deeply into his eyes, touching his cheek lightly and brushing away his tears.

"What…. " He started ti question, shocked.

She drew closer, and ran her hand down his shoulder past his waist down to his legs. Then her fingers lingered around his lap playfully as she smiled in the dimly light hospital room as she whispered, "I can make you feel better Wolfy."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**So there chapter six! SORRY ITS REALLY SHORT! but the next chapter will be a little longer, and from then on the chapters will be ALOT longer promise! R&R**

**EXTRA: **

**Wolf: "HOLY SHIT AM I GANNA DO WHAT I THINK IM GANNA DO!" **

**author (me): "Hehe, maybe…" **

**accent maid: "NO HE CAN'T HAVE SEXY WITH YOU SKANK HE CANT!" **

**author (me): "HEY im the writer maid, i can KILL YOU if i want!" **

**accent maid: 0_o**

**Yuuri: "NO WOLFRAM! DON;T DO IT YOU LIKE BOYS!" **

**author (me): "SHUT UP YUURI LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT! U CAN HAVE HIM LATER! WAIT UR FRICKING TURN!" **

**wolf: "I AM NOT SOME POSSESSION YOU CAN TOSS AROUND AND TAKE TURNS WITH!" **


	7. Ch7 ROXANNE

Yuuri and Wolfram fan-fiction

chapter seven: ROXANNE

**disclaimer: obviously i don;t own this anime; just the story line, "emiri" and the accent maid. I also own the previous poems at the beginning of the chapter but this chapter contains LYRICS OF THE SONG THE CHAPTER WAS NAMED AFTER! THIS AND ONLY THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SUCH! i would listen to the song to really get a better feel for what I had in mind for this chap. SONG: "ROXANNE moulin rouge" **

_ROXANNE, you don't have to put on that red light. _

_walk the streets for money, you don't care if its wrong or if it is right. _

_ROXANNE, you don't have to ware that dress tonight. _

_ROXANNE, you don't have to sell your body to the night… _

"No, Emiri we can't." Wolfram took her hands in his own, and lead them away from his lap. "I really like you, I might even love you… but I love Yuuri to much, he's all I can think about! I'm sorry."

Emiri bit her lip, then covered her eyes with her bangs so he could not read the true emotion in them as she whispered, "I don't care of you love me. I still want you. You can even pretend I… I'm Yuuri if you want, I don't care."

Suddenly Wolfram's heart sank as he remembered himself in the same place Emiri was now; He remembered telling Yuuri he would be a girl for him; how his heart felt like it was slowly crumbling in itself; as he would do anything for the one he loved. He remembered that feeling all to well.

He wouldn't wish it upon his worst enemy.

"No." He said, strictness and seriousness edged in his voice. And unwavering determination in his eyes.

But she was more determined. "It's really okay… we can have a PHYSICAL relationship… when you're feeling bad about Yuuri, or what ever, I'll _make you feel better." _She said the last part seductively, and began to move her hands along his back slowly, and breath lightly on his neck as she spoke. He gulped, and tried to push her away but when he felt her hot lips on his neck he couldn't breath, and he forgot why he was protesting. In the heat of the moment, he was overcome. He took the initiative, and wrapped his arms around her wait, pulling her closer and returning the kisses on her neck. She giggled, and pulled her lips to his. Their tongues intertwined, and he ran his hands up under her shirt, and she did the same. She pulled his shirt up over his head, and tossed it to the side. He looked into her eyes, feeling hot, and slowly lowered her down onto the bed, and took her shirt off and flung it to the side as well. His skin was hot where she touched him. It felt nice. this pleasure.

But even still; his thoughts crept back to Yuuri. Imagining what it would be like if she was Yuuri. She quickly realized this, and she pulled his head to her neck so that he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes as he proceeded to take off her clothes. Her heart was heavy in her chest, and she was clouded with knowing the one she loved was only thinking of Yuuri. But she did not stop. She wouldn't stop at anything.

Not even if he called out Yuuri's name when she pleased him; she would not stop. She needed him; she would do anything to have him and she wouldn't let him be taken away; not by Yuuri; not by anyone. No matter how much it hurt her. No matter how much it broke her heart.

**IIIIIII**

**THERE YOU GO! chapter 7! it was a little longer but still short, but the rest of the chapters will be WAY longer PROMISE! **

**Now I think you know what time it is…**

**EXTRA TIME!**

**Wolfram: *blushes***

**Author (me): "Haha, oh yeah, it's my time to shine! It's getting pretty hot and heavy! WOOHOO!" **

**Wolfram:*blushes***

**author (me): "You're pretty good for liking boy WOLFY!" **

**wolfram: *turns even rudder* **

**Maid and Yuuri: "NO WOLFRAM NO!" **

**accent maid: "My wolfy is in a stickier situation than a bees nest in a pudding cup he is!" **

**Wolf, me, and Yuuri: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" **


	8. Ch 8 operation save the wolf!

Yuuri and Wolfram fan-fiction

chapter eight: "operation save the wolf!"

**disclaimer: obviously i don't own this anime, only "emiri" the accent maid and the story line, and the poems~**

_He's mesmerized, under her sexy spell, _

_It was their little secret, never to tell. _

_But word got around, as things always do, _

_and now an evil plan is about to brew. _

_alliances form, just to split up the lovers, _

_it's up to a girl, a boy, and two brothers…_

Yuuri walked down the dim, empty hall; thoughts of Wolfram running through his mind. He could't get the image of Wolfram dying; being ran down the castle halls; holding on for dear life. He shivered.

His eyes widened when he noticed he was standing by Gwendle's office. He was about to just slip past it when he heard a loud crash. Curiously he looked through the window on the door and saw Gwendle; he had tossed everything from his desk to the ground, and now had his face in his hands. Gwendle looked up then, and saw Yuuri. Yuuri jerked, shivers going up his spin and he tried to run but Gwendle caught him. "AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Yuuri looked innocently up the the tall dark man towering over him, holding him from running by his shirt. "Uh, leaving-"

"I don't think so COME WITH ME!" He yelled and pulled Yuuri forcefully into his office. There was a long silence, and Gwendle just stared at Yuuri for what seemed like hours to the boy. Finally Gwendle spoke, with a slight sigh, "My baby brother has… has been but under a spell."

"WHAT! HOW!" Yuuri shouted, almost jumping out of his chair.

"Calm down, not a REAL spell you idiot. The spell of… sex."

There was another long silence, and Yuuri stood frozen; eyes wide. Replaying the words in his head to try to get them to make sense. But they still didn't. "WHAT!"

"You heard me! A woman has changed him through sex. I DONT like it. It HAS to end! I need your help; but I need more help than just YOU. So I've hired an EXPERT." He tried to explain, with another sigh.

"Who…" Yuuri started to ask-

And as if knowing she was being talked about; a girl appeared in the door way of Gwendle's office along with conrad. She had long, thin, silky black hair, and her eyes were small but fit perfectly on her asian face; which was very striking because despite being asian she had bright blue eyes.

She smirked, and pointed to Yuuri, "The names Elle, and don't worry about you're little problem, I'll get you and that wolfy-boy together ASAP!" She finished, and Yuuri blushed but before he could say anything she made her hand into a gun shape

and pointed it at him, then said with a smirk, "That Emiri girl is as good as gone!" And with a wink she motioned like she shot the hand gun.

"Y-you're not ganna KILL her are you…" Yuuri started to ask, backing up slightly.

"Probably not." She said with a laugh.

"Probably…" Yuuri repeated with a fearful expression and he swear he heard Gwendle scoff under his breath.

"Well boys, I think its time for…" She started to say, pulling Yuuri and the two brothers from where they stood in the room and into her arms as she finished, "Operation: save the wolf!"

**IIIIIIIII**

**So yeah, this chapter was pretty different from my other chapters. It was more humorous but I think its good for the story~ GADDA MUX IT UP! But the basic idea for gwendle and the new "team" trying to break up emiri and wolfram was from my new found friend; Elle; who u must have noticed is IN the story now~ XD HERES HOW IT HAPPENED;**

**Elle: LOL.. if you're gonna put me in the story, I'll surely find out a way to separate Emiri and Wolfram *evil laughed***

**Me: haha yeah I'll do that, but emiri will put up a good fight *eviler laugh* XDDD**

**Elle: Oh no! I gotta ask Gwendal and Conrad to help me then *evilest laugh* Save the baby brother mission!**

**Me: hahaha "operation save baby brother" hahaha i like that XDDD**

**SO YEAH! it's EXTRA TIME! **

**Elle: "BWAHAHAHAHA SCREW EMIRI AND WOLFRAM! WOLFY AND YUURI 4EVER!" **

**Yuuri: "YEAH!" **

**author (me): "WELL i feel LOVED" **

**accent maid: "You are all just a bunch of dumb peanut butter spoons in a toilet you are!" **

**Elle, Yuuri, Wolfram, and me: "NO BODY KNOWS WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT WEIRDO!" **


	9. Ch 9 BREATHE

Yuuri and Wolfram fan fiction

chapter nine: BREATHE

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME only the story, emiri, the poems (NOT THE POEM IN THIS CHAPTER THOUGH!) and the maid. whenever the title at the tope is in all caps that means I named it after a song and quote some lyrics below like with ROXANNE. BUT IF THE CHAPTER IS NOT IN ALL caps, it means i made it up and the poem is MINE! DONT STEAL! :D**

_Life's like an hour glass glued to the table. _

_No one can find the rewind button girl, _

_so cradle your head in your hands. _

_no one can find the rewind button now, _

_sing it if you understand. _

_and breath_

_just breath_

_~I feel like i'm naked in front of a crowd, these words are my diary screaming out loud~_

"Are you sure you're an expert…" Yuuri questioned the dark haired girl as she told him her plans.

"OF COURSE I AM!" She defended. "Okay, now we'll start you off easy, then get to the more advanced tricks of those don't work out. ONE: Operation trip and fall!"

"That doesn't sound like it's going to be fun-" Yuuri started to protest but was cut off.

"All you have to do is pretend to fall by Wolfram; the trick is to make him fall with you and you have to land on top of him! It's genius! But you have to make sure you land in a sexy pose, make him really blush! If you have trouble just think abut shoujo manga!"

"I can't do something like that! Wolfram is the feminine one!" Yuuri shouted, starting to blush at the thought.

"Well you'll just have to suck it up!"

**-llllllllllllll-**

Yuuri spotted the blonde outside; reading. He gulped, and started to walk over to him hesitantly. "Oh, Wolfram fancy meeting YOU here, haha!" He tried to sound like it was coincidence, but Yuuri never was a good actor… He then bulleted forward and jumped; trying to make it look like he tripped; and held his arm out and took the wolf down with him. "OH NO!" He said; notably unconvincingly.

"OW!" the blonde shouted as he landed on the ground. Blood began to seep through his shirt as his wound reopened. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" The wolf yelled out in pain.

Yuuri began to panic, and he didn't know what to do. So he ran away…

Wolf shouted after him, and tried to stand but his reopened wound hurt to much, so he just yelled; "Where the hell do you think you are going WIMP!"

**-llllllllllllll-**

"I'm NOT doing this anymore Elle!"Yuuri yelled, thinking about what he'd done to the blonde boy with a sigh.

"Okay, you had a minor set back, BUT we can fix it, I'VE GOT SOMETHING BETTER PREPARED!" She assured him.

Yuuri sighed. "I suppose I'm not going to be able to get myself out of this."

Elle smiled, and winked, "That's right! I call this next one; operation calm down hug that leads to love kissing and sex!"

"That is a long name; and it sounds kind of scary…" Yuuri started to complain.

"All you have to do is get him really mad at you, then turn the moment around with a fluffy hug!" She said with a smirk.

"What the hell is a fluff hug-" He started to as.

But she was prepared for that, and she handed him a large stack of shoujo manga and winked as she said, "Just read these, and you'll understand!"

**-llllllllllllll-**

Yuuri saw the blonde boy at the dinner table, and sighed. He was sure he would fail. NO! He told himself, he had to be confident. But how would he get the wolf mad at him… he'd done it almost every five minutes without even trying before it shouldn't be that hard… "Hey, you big, s-stupid, p-pretty boy jerk f-face!" Yuuri stumbled on his words as he tried to insult the blonde. Wolfram raised an eye brow in confusion, but before he could ask Yuuri punched him on the arm. "HA how'd you like that!" He yelled with a horrible fake laugh. Wolfram just looked at him in utter confusion, and Yuuri was at a loss. "Uh, du-uh, you, y-you you suck!" He spatted, desperate for something to make the boy mad. damn he was bad at this. The blonde just looked more confused.

Accepting he had no idea how to make the boy mad, he just continued on with the plan anyway; he hugged him suddenly. Holding him tightly as he had seen in the manga. He closed his eyes, and held him tighter and tighter, picturing Wolfram blushing; eyes wide as the girl's did in the manga.

But when Yuuri opened his eyes that's not how Wolf looked. His eyes were wide; but he looked like he was in pain. Yuuri was hurt by this at first; on till he realized he'd reopened his wounds again by squeezing him to hard. The blonde cried out, and NOW he seemed angry at Yuuri; and again not knowing what to do the hopeless, double black ran away.

**-llllllllllllll-**

"I'm done." Yuuri said. But this time Elle couldn't bring herself to argue. Yuuri looked horrible. His eyes stared at the floor, as he stood in the corner. the only thing that showed on his face now was hopelessness. Elle couldn't bare to see it, and she left the by alone.

_ That was it. It's over. He's gone, and he's not ever coming back to me. WHY AM I SO STUPID! why… _Yuuri felt tears forming in his dark eyes, and he felt weak. _Why did he push wolfram away! He loved him, all wolfram ever did was love him unconditionally and in return Yuuri hurt him. And now Yuuri was hurting; but he felt like he deserved it. Wolf…_

Wolfram stared at the ceiling, as Emiri lay beside him in his bed. There was a long silence between them, and the room seemed so awkward it was almost painful. finally, Emiri turned from being on her back to on her side to face the blonde boy beside her. "Wolfy…" She whispered. But he did not respond. He just stared at the ceiling; and her heart was breaking because she knew what he was thinking about. She sighed, and pulled herself from his bed and slipped her clothes back on. Finally he looked at her. "I… I'm sorry." She said shakily, barley audible as tears began to form in her pale green eyes. "I know what I said, but I just…" She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. She took a deep breath, and turned away from him, and began to walk out but stopped a the door and whispered. "Go to him."

**-llllllllllllll-**

Yuuri's eyes opened as he heard the door creek open behind him. He turned in his bed, and his eyes widened. He could't believe what he was seeing. He sat up in his bed, but before he could get up the blonde boy walked over to him. The blonde's eyes were cold, clouded. Yuuri found the curate to speak first. "Wolf, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but when i didn't have you anymore… when you were with someone els… I realized-"

"Don't!" Wolf yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

"Wolf-" Yuuri started, but wolf interrupted him with a cry.

"You have no idea!" Wolfram shouted at Yuuri, "The pain I felt ever time you rejected me; pushed me away, or taunted me for my gender. You have no idea how many nights i faced away from you in bed and silently cried myself to sleep! I have shed enough tears for you, My heart can't take anymore!"

Before Wolfram could continue Yuuri pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his was it. Wolfram put his hands on Yuuri's chest and tried to pry himself off but Yuuri overpowered him. "Stop! Let me ago, I can't!" The blonde cried, his arms still pushing Yuuri; but becoming weaker and starting to tremble. "I can't! I can't do it anymore! I…" Tears pored down his cheeks, and his arms fell to his sides as they became to weak to stay up. His whole body shook, and he stood their; balling; when finally his heart took over and he jumped into the other boy's arms. "Wimp."


End file.
